Nunca lo nataste
by Micasse
Summary: Sakura piensa en como comenzó su relación con Itachi...todo gracias al descuido de Sasuke. Un ItaxSakuxSasu!


Hola!! Estos personajes no me pertenecen, son de su respectivo autor, sólo los utilizo en esta historia sin ánimos de lucro.

Espero que les guste ^^.

Esta basada en la canción de Dalila: un amor de pocas horas.

En el fic hay frases de esa canción. ^^

* * *

Siempre era lo mismo, desde que nos casamos era siempre la misma rutina.

Te ibas a las misiones y regresabas muy tarde. Ya ni me tocabas, llegabas y dormías. No te importaba como me sentía, si estaba enojada, triste, dolida.

Recuerdo una vez en la que me dijiste…

----Flash Back----

-Tengo que irme en una misión, vuelvo en la noche- lo detuve antes de irse.

-Sasuke!. No te vallas, por qué no pasas más tiempo conmigo?. Extraño cuando estábamos todo el tiempo juntos, las salidas…- decía llorando.

-Cada vez que me voy es lo mismo, tus llantos son sólo cuentos- dijo fríamente. Saliendo por la puerta.

----End Flash Back----

Te ocupabas poco de mis sentimientos.

Pero no pienses que todo fue tu culpa, debo admitir que yo también tuve mi parte.

Te confieso que fueron muchas las veces que tuve ganas de contarte…que busqué en él los besos, que de tu parte me faltaban, que busqué calmar con sexo, toda esa furia que sentía hacia ti.

Pero nunca te diste cuenta, nunca sospechaste…que era la amante de tu hermano.

No era tan difícil, cuando tú no estabas…dejar de serte fiel a veces y calmar esas ansias de cariño, amor. Algo que de tu parte no conseguiría nunca.

Ni te dabas cuenta cuando por algún milagro me buscabas, que mi cuerpo ya ni te extrañaba, no te necesitaba.

Él me daba lo que tú no, amor…cariño…respeto…atención.

Y lamento decirte que él era mucho mejor amante que tú, él era el verdadero genio de Konoha, no tú "querido".

Todavía recuerdo la primera vez que nos besamos, fue mágico…

----Flash Back----

-Sakura, te noto diferente, tu mirada está apagada- dijo un hombre muy atractivo, de pelo negro largo sujetado en una coleta baja y ojos como la más oscura de las noches.

-Descuida, Itachi, es sólo que no he podido dormir bien- le mentí, con una falsa sonrisa.

-A mi no me engañas, tal vez al idiota de mi otouto sí, pero a mi no. Dime que es lo que te ocurre- pidió preocupado.

-Me siento sola, Sasuke está todo el día haciendo misiones y cuando vuelve se acuesta a dormir. Ya no me besa, no me toca, me siento abandonada- expliqué llorando a mares.

-Tú no amas a mi hermano, sólo te casaste con él porque tus padres te lo exigieron. Al principio todo fue lindo, pero cuando mi otouto se cansó te dejó de lado. Yo nunca haría eso mi flor de cerezo, de mi parte recibirías todo el cariño del mundo- dijo el azabache mayor, con una hermosa sonrisa.

-Pero Itachi…no puedo dejar a Sasuke, lo sabes- respondí desanimada. El hombre que siempre amé me confesaba sus sentimientos, pero lo nuestro no podía ser.

-Lo se, y no te pido que lo dejes aún. Sólo que seas mi amante, que seas mía para siempre- Dijo acercándose a mi, rozando sus labios con los míos.

-Por supuesto, es a ti a quien siempre amé y amaré, Itachi- respondí, anulando la poca distancia que nos separaba, besándolo.

Un beso lleno de amor, único…

----Flash Back----

Desde ese momento, hace unos meses, él y yo estamos juntos, tú nunca lo descubriste ya que yo no te importaba.

Pero hay algo de lo que te voy a estar eternamente agradecida. Si tú no te hubieras alejado de mí, si no me hubieras tratado de esa forma tan fría…Itachi nunca habría confesado sus sentimientos hacia mi y no nos hubiésemos convertido en pareja a pesar de que estaba casada contigo.

Así que si hay algo bien que hiciste en la vida, Sasuke.

Nunca más nos volveremos a ver, porque no me importa lo que pase, me iré con él aunque esté casada contigo. Nos fugaremos juntos como dos locos, locos pero enamorados.

Así que adiós para siempre…"mi querido Sasuke"…

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, hace mucho que lo había escrito y lo tenía guardado…no se si quedó lindo, pero a mi me gustó ^^. Es este solo capítulo, así que no habrá continuación ^^. Dejen su comentario!! Jeje.


End file.
